De prometida a prometido
by Lilith-chan
Summary: One Shot. El faraón ha crecido y Seto siente celos hasta del aire que respira. AtemxSeto. Shonen ai.


**Hola a todos! Hace mucho, pero mucho que deseaba escribir un fic sobre Yu-Gi-Oh... y por fin he traído este. Un shonen ai de mi amada pareja AtemxSeto. Simplemente amo este anime y al faraón Atem (¡Él es tan genial!) **

**Espero que disfruten este fic y dejen sus comentarios!**

**Aclaración obvia de siempre: Yu-Gi-Oh, desafortunadamente, no me pertenece.  
**

**De prometida a prometido**

Seto no podía creer que ese día estuviera llegando. O, mejor dicho, no podía aceptarlo. Pero esa mañana, cuando fue a despertar al joven faraón y se quedó observando lo hermoso que se veía (como siempre) algo inesperado surgió. "Sólo me perteneces a mi" fueron las palabras exactas que escuchó murmurar a su señor entre sueños. Aquello lo hizo caer en cuenta de los tiempos que se venían…

Su divinidad ya era un hombre.

Y no. No le molestaba para nada que su alteza hubiese crecido. ¿Cómo podía molestarle si cada día era más bello e inteligente? ¿Si ahora, cada vez que daba una orden, todos se derretían por cumplirla? ¿Si se veía totalmente decidido y seguro de si mismo? Definitivamente no le importaba el factor "crecimiento". Lo que lo tenía con un nudo en el estómago era saber que pronto se vendría la etapa "buscando a una prometida". Saber que cientos de mujeres hermosas se arrodillarían ante su señor, buscando ser las reinas de Egipto, era una idea que aborrecía. Saber que alguna de ellas (porque entre tantas seguro que habría una, ¿no?) provocaría que su faraón perdiera la razón con una danza, que comenzara a babear y sólo tuviera ojos para ella durante el resto de sus días le daba nauseas y un miedo peor que el de enfrentarse a un dios. Casi podía imaginar al joven charlando sobre la hermosura y perfección divina de esa mujer que, a la larga, sólo sería una humana más, incomparable a la divinidad de Atem.

Además, también estaba el tema de… la virginidad.

El sacerdote siempre había soñado prestar su cuerpo para que el rey de Egipto perdiera su virginidad. Bueno, realmente, lo que soñaba era a su señor jurándole amor eterno y diciéndole cosas del tipo "Seto, eres hermoso", "sólo eres mío", "te amaré por siempre"… y otras tantas que a veces gobernaban sus sueños más húmedos. Pero, todo eso, no dejaba de ser un sueño. A fin de cuentas, él era el sacerdote y no podía ascender al rango de "amado".

Y aún así, a partir de esa mañana, Seto agudizó todos sus sentidos.

La primera muestra de su cambio fue el rugido que le mandó a Mana cuando esta preguntó dónde estaba Atem para poder jugar con él. "¿Jugar con él…? Esta niña quiere, ¿jugar con él? Eso significa que es probable… que mi señor…y ella ya hayan…" fueron algunas de las cosas que se pasaron por la cabeza del sacerdote durante una breve fracción de segundos.

La segunda escena la sufrió Mahado. Seto lo tuvo más de una hora interrogándolo repetitivamente sobre las mismas cosas. "¿Dónde lo vas a llevar? ¿Hay mujeres allí? ¿Cómo se llama ese señor? ¿De qué se trata el ritual? ¿Tiene que estar desnudo para el ritual? Ya, pero, ¿dónde lo ibas a llevar? ¿No habías dicho otro lugar?"… y así durante más de una hora. Todo porque Mahado tenía la obligación de llevar al joven rey a un rápido ritual en honor a los dioses.

La tercera prueba le tocó a la pobre de Isis. La sacerdotisa se dirigió al cuarto del faraón durante la noche, para darle un comunicado importante sobre relaciones externas y uno que otro ritual. Aquello, simplemente, hizo estallar la ira de Seto que, cuando la mujer salió, no se contuvo, sometiéndola a un intimidante y estresante interrogatorio de más de tres horas. Y es que, la sarta de cosas que se le pasaron por la cabeza, del tipo "seguro que esta mujerzuela ya le quitó la virginidad a mi señor" o "es una aprovechada que sólo desea subir de rango" o "quizá desee quedar embarazada para sacar provecho", entre otras más, dieron para una larga charla en donde Isis terminó llorando al percatarse de las malas intenciones en las palabras del sacerdote.

Aquel último incidente llamó la atención de Atem que, sin quedarse de brazos cruzados, optó por conversar con su sacerdote. Sin embargo, a pesar de haber preguntado más de diez veces "¿te ocurre algo, Seto?" la respuesta obtenida siempre fue la misma: "nada mi señor, sólo estoy un poco cansado. Lamento las molestias".

Seto no quería causarle problemas al joven gobernante, pero tampoco podía contenerse. No obstante, la felicidad de su amado era más importante que la suya, optando por apartarse y ver qué pasaba. Quizá hasta se estaba adelantando y nada ocurriría aún.

Entonces llegó el día…

Desde muy temprano que el sacerdote tenía un mal presentimiento. Tanto así que incluso intentó detener a Atem para que no se levantara de la cama, diciéndole cosas del tipo "hay muchos enfermos en la casa, se puede contagiar" o "el calor de hoy es más insoportable de lo habitual". Pero nada funcionó y el menor terminó por dejar su habitación como de costumbre. Y su presentimiento se convirtió en realidad cuando Mahado entró al cuarto, diciéndole al joven soberano que se colocara el mejor de sus trajes porque ese día le tenían guardada una sorpresa. El faraón hizo una que otra pregunta sin obtener respuesta, optando por seguir las instrucciones y vistiendo uno de sus mejores trajes, de esos que hacían suspirar a cualquiera. Especialmente a Seto. Y entonces el hermoso rey se dirigió a comer y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a una bella dama al otro extremo de la mesa. Aquella era una de esas mujeres capaces de conquistar a cualquiera con su belleza y su clase. El sacerdote los observó en todo momento, alucinado de ver reír a su señor con una chica durante el almuerzo. Se veía tan feliz en compañía de esa fémina que se estaba postulando para ser la futura reina. ¿Cómo podía competir él contra ella? O, mejor dicho, ellas. Porque estaba muy seguro de que esa no sería la primera y última. Sólo la primera, a menos de que Atem se terminara enamorando al instante, cosa complicada.

El acontecimiento provocó que a los ardientes celos de Seto les llegara un balde de agua fría, reduciéndolos a nada y dando paso a una tristeza que le oprimía el pecho.

No obstante, ese sentimiento sólo duraría unas horas.

Muy entrada la noche, el faraón lo mandó a llamar. El sacerdote, curioso pero sin muchos ánimos, no dudó en ir. Atem lo esperaba sentado sobre la gran cama y, al verlo ingresar, le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se sentara a su lado. El mayor obedeció, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba un poco con el simple echo de estar tan cerca de su amado.

-Seto, ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó, con ese tono de voz tan suave y paciente que lo caracterizaba-. Últimamente te veías muy inquieto, pero hoy parecías bastante angustiado.

-No es nada, mi señor. Sólo agotamiento –respondió, mirándose sus propias manos.

-Seto, mírame.

A pesar del suave tono aquella era una orden. La cumplió, topándose con los grandes ojos violetas del dueño de toda su existencia. A esa mirada no le podía mentir, por lo que se vio obligado a volver a bajar la suya.

-Seto…

No pudo responder nada. No cuando una mano contraria recorría su mejilla, acariciándola y provocando que un calorcito comenzara a invadir su rostro.

-¿Recuerdas la promesa que me hiciste cuando éramos niños?

-¿Cu-cuál?

-Dijiste que tú serías mi prometida.

Estaba impresionado. ¿Atem aún recordaba eso? Aquella promesa que había nacido una tarde, mientras estaban sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol. Recordaba que le había comenzado a charlar, al que sería el futuro gobernante, sobre lo hermosas que eran las mujeres de los faraones, y que este, con toda la inocencia que le correspondía a tal edad, le había dicho "Seto, cuando crezca yo no quiero a una chica cualquiera. Yo quiero que tú seas mi prometida". Y no fue capaz de continuar recordando. ¿Cómo podía si tenía los labios contrarios pegados a los suyos? Ese roce suave y cálido que siempre había buscado ahora era una realidad.

-Yo… yo respondí que sí –dijo, intentando calmar su agitada respiración luego del tan soñado contacto, a la vez que recordaba la vieja historia-. Pero eso fue hace tanto que…

-Tú serás el único con quien yo estaré hasta el final de mis días –se apresuró a decir el menor, firme, a pesar de que sus mejillas también estaban ruborizadas.

Bien, ahora era momento de colocar todo en orden. La cabeza del sacerdote daba tantas vueltas que ya no sabía ni cómo se llamaba. ¿Realmente todo eso estaba ocurriendo? ¡Ya no era un sueño! Ambos se miraron durante unos instantes, para luego reír tímidamente, dando paso a otro suave beso para que, finalmente, Seto abandonara la habitación. Y una vez fuera levantara las manos en señal de victoria, en un gesto realmente infantil. Lástima que su alegría se vio totalmente interrumpida al notar que Mahado e Isis lo observaban con los brazos cruzados. Esta vez él sería el interrogado.

Quizá debería imitar a su amado y comenzar a crecer.


End file.
